


Uncoiling the Dragon

by siderealSandman



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: After Fire Lord Zuko faints from exhaustion, one of his oldest friends decides to take the matter of his rest and relaxation into her hands.
Relationships: Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Uncoiling the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following is an adult piece of fiction containing adult characters in explicitly sexual situations. It contains explicit depictions of sexual activity and is not intended for minors or those adverse to sexual content. All characters are depicted above the age of eighteen as this is set post-Canon. 
> 
> Reader discretion advised.

Zuko stared down at the floor through the hole in the massage table set up in the corner of his private quarters, watching a june bug crawl across the wood as a warm autumn breeze blew in through the open doors. How he had come to be naked, face down and covered with a flimsy silk towel was something of a long story that ended with him fainting before a council meeting and having to be hauled away by Suki and Ty Lee. 

Hence why he was currently undergoing “mandatory relaxation therapy.” at the behest of his councilors, bodyguards, and friends. 

_ “Your aura is all cloudy and red,”  _ Ty Lee had said with a thoughtful frown, picking at the air around his head as though she were plucking gnats off an ostrich horse.  _ “Your energy must be really plugged up...I think you’re going to need to have a specialist look at you.”  _

Zuko winced as the door to his chambers opened, expecting to hear the heavy footfalls of a sadist that would be spending the afternoon twisting and pulling at his limbs like mochi. 

“All ready in there?” A familiar voice chirped from the doorway. Looking up, he saw Ty Lee’s head snaking around the corner, washed clean of her typical Kyoshi Warrior makeup and looking down at him expectantly. 

“Wait,  _ you’re  _ the specialist?” Zuko asked, suddenly intimately aware of how little he was wearing. 

“Duh; like I’m going to let anyone else alone in the Fire Lord’s bedroom,” Ty Lee giggled, coming around the corner with a bucket of bottles dangling from one arm. “What kind of bodyguard do you take me for?” 

“Right, I just…” Zuko trailed off as he took her in. She was wearing a simple white robe that did little to conceal her figure, cut low and hugging her hips as she skipped barefoot across the room towards him. 

“Comfy?” Ty Lee asked, looking down at him with a warm smile. 

“I guess…” Zuko said, grunting as Ty Lee grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face into the table. 

“Good!” Ty Lee said cheerfully, peeling the sheet off his back and setting the bucket on the floor. “We got a  _ lot  _ of work to do.” 

“What  _ kind  _ of-” 

“Shush!” Ty Lee said, tweaking his ear with her fingers. “Or I’ll paralyze you first.” 

“I can already feel myself unwinding,” Zuko grumbled, catching a whiff of jasmine and lavender as Ty Lee uncorked a bottle. “We’re not doing anything with needles, are we?” 

“Depends on how good you are,” Ty Lee said, watching Zuko tense as she drizzled a line of scented oil down his bare back. “Might need to break out leeches if your chakras aren’t releasing things like they should.” 

“You’re joking…” Zuko said, tensing up as Ty Lee’s palms grazed along his back, rubbing the oil into his skin. 

“Maybe,” Ty Lee singsonged, fingertips pressing deep into his muscles as he squirmed under her touch. “But the whole point of this is to help you  _ relax,  _ your Fire Lordliness.” 

“I don’t  _ do  _ relaxation,” Zuko muttered. 

“You’re just out of practice,” Ty Lee said, fingertips releasing the pressure and grazing down his back. “I’m not going to hurt you, Zuko.” 

“I know-” 

“You’re  _ safe  _ here,” Ty Lee continued, tracing circles along the small of his back as he slowly willed himself to uncoil from the tense position he laid in. 

“I...I know…” Zuko sighed, fingers unclenching from the sheet laid out over the padded table. 

“You have to learn to  _ relax _ ,” Ty Lee said, hands rolling up his shoulders and pinching the tense knots of muscle between his shoulders and his ears. She was rewarded with a sigh of exhaustion and relief, watching the Fire Lord deflate under her touch and finally sink into the table under her hands. “Good...you’re getting better at this.” 

“Thanks,” Zuko said, eyelashes fluttering shut as Ty Lee attacked a knot of tangled muscle with the tips of her fingers, palms of her hands, and even the knuckles on the backs of her hands. 

“Hmm...this is worse than I thought,” Ty Lee mused, coming around the side of the table to stand in front of Zuko, her robe opening to expose her bare calf for a moment. “I think we’re going to be here a while.” 

“Can’t; got a trade meeting to go to after dinner,” Zuko sighed, privately wondering if he could poison himself and get the night off. 

“Oh, Suki already canceled that,” Ty Lee said, leaning forward to get at a spot lower on his back. 

“What?” Zuko said, looking up. “I can’t just-” 

Zuko froze as he saw Ty Lee’s robe fall open and he finally got the sight of something he had privately wondered about since he was sixteen. 

_ She’s not wearing a shirt,  _ Zuko thought, quickly looking down before he started doing something embarrassing like drooling.  _ Why isn’t she wearing a shirt?! _

“Zuko, you  _ passed out  _ today,” Ty Lee said with a mild disapproving huff. “You could have cracked your skull open on the steps if we didn’t catch you; you’re stressed, overworked, and you can miss  _ one  _ lousy dinner with a boring old lady from the Earth Kingdom.” 

Zuko let out a small groan of displeasure, face falling back into the headrest as Ty Lee’s hands slowed to a languid, stroking crawl. “What’s the matter?” 

“Every lord from here to Ember Island is just waiting for me to slip up so they can overthrow me,” Zuko grumbled, face burning with shame and worry. “Just waiting for Azula to crawl back out of the shadows and make a play for the throne if they find out I fainted.” 

“Give Suki a little credit,” Ty Lee said. “Nobody knows you passed out; we told them something important came up and you had to go away.” 

“ _ This  _ is important?” Zuko asked, tensing as the fingers on his back slowly stopped. 

“You don’t think so?” Ty Lee asked, genuine concern creeping into her voice. “Zuko-” 

“I can’t look weak,” Zuko grumbled. “I can’t slip up...if I do-” 

“That’s really hard,” Ty Lee said quietly, fingers resuming their languid traces down his lower back. It wasn’t until after she had spoken that he realized he had shared something so close to his chest with her; something he hadn’t shared even with Aang. Yes, he might be the Avatar, but he wasn’t under a microscope anymore. He had done his duty; the lords of the Fire Nation seemingly still thought Zuko needed to be tested. 

“I wish you would take better care of yourself, Zuko,” Ty Lee sighed, fingertips brushing along his hips and sending a tingle of warmth flowing down between his legs. “I know some grubby old lords still don’t like you-” 

“Thanks,” Zuko said with a light chuckle. 

“-but there are so many people who see the good you’re doing for the Fire Nation,” Ty Lee continued, fingertips digging into the skin at the small of his back. “People  _ care  _ about you Zuko.” 

“I...thanks,” Zuko mumbled. It was still hard for him to accept that; something about his entire immediate family trying to murder him might have put the idea that he wasn’t entirely likable into his head. And in spite of himself, he felt his body unwind under Ty Lee’s touch.

Perhaps a little too much. 

It had been literally years since he had been with anyone; restoring his country to prosperity didn’t exactly allow for much of a dating life beyond obviously disinterested daughters of noblemen trying to jockey their way into Fire Ladyship. Now unguarded and alone with one of the few people he genuinely trusted (who happened to be the subject of several night-time fantasies of his), his body was responding to Ty Lee’s touch in predictable ways. 

_ Damn it,  _ Zuko thought, willing himself to think of all manner of unsavory things to distract himself from the fact that Ty Lee’s fingertips were slipping under the sheet that covered his bare lower half. 

_ Do not make this weird,  _ Zuko told himself.  _ Do not make this weird, do not make this- _

“Okay, I think we’re done with the back,” Ty Lee said, wiping her hands on a towel. “Roll over.” 

Zuko froze, glancing back at Ty Lee with a sheepish expression. “Um...i-is that strictly necessary?” 

“Unless you want me to get the  _ big  _ senbon so I can skewer your pressure points from the back,” Ty Lee said brightly, hand pressing to the back of Zuko’s flushed face. “Something wrong?” 

“No, I just…” Zuko wanted to die as Ty Lee’s eyes glanced down, eyebrows raising in realization as his secret had already been discovered. 

“I see,” Ty Lee said, lips curling into a smile that only worsened Zuko’s mortification. “Nothing to be ashamed of; it’s been a long time since Mai left, hasn’t it?” 

“Yes, it-” Zuko trailed off as Ty Lee’s hand drifted down his thigh, brushing over the skin on his upper leg as she peeled the cloth back a little. 

“I think I understand the source of your... _ blockage _ ,” Ty Lee said with a small giggle, meeting Zuko’s eyes. “And I think I know just the remedy for it.” 

Zuko’s prick twitched at this as Ty Lee’s free hand ran through his hair, fingers raking along his scalp in soothing motions. “I don’t want you to...I-I can handle myself if you would rather-” 

“Do you  _ really  _ think I came in here to give you a massage?” Ty Lee purred, chewing on the corner of her lip as she tugged at the sash holding her robe up. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the white silk fell from her shoulders, exposing skin that looked softer, paler, and more sublime than anything his tailors could stitch together. Long, lean limbs laid bare before his eyes as she stepped out of her garment, letting it fall to the floor at her ankles. Her breasts bounced a little as she kicked the garment away, a thin silken pair of undergarments tied with bows the only thing she now wore. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said  _ lots  _ of people care about you Zuko,” Ty Lee said, pushing his shoulders back until he rolled on to his back, a tent pitched in the towel covering his legs. “Lots of people who would  _ love  _ to show you how much we care.” 

“Are...are you…” Zuko blinked owlishly, eyes transfixed at the sight of Ty Lee’s body until she tilted his chin up to look at him. 

“I’m seducing you, dummy,” Ty Lee said, leaning in and pressing her mouth against his. Flames roared inside Zuko’s ches as he felt her  _ purr  _ into his mouth, tongue brushing past his teeth and swiping across his for a tantalizingly short moment before she pulled away with a satisfied smack of her lips. 

“Is it working?” Ty Lee asked, laughing as Zuko wordlessly nodded, eyes glassy and dark with desire. “Good...glad to know I’ve still got my touch.” 

Wordlessly, Ty Lee tossed the towel off Zuko’s hips, hands running down his stomach as she dropped to her knees in front of him. Dumbstruck, Zuko watched her lean in, placing a kiss against the tip of his cock as her fingers ran down the length. 

“I told you to re _ lax _ ,” Ty Lee said, drawing out the L as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Zuko’s legs turned into jelly as her lips parted, dipping down and taking him in her mouth. 

“Good,” Ty Lee said, pressing a kiss on the underside of his cock. “Let me take care of you.” 

Ty Lee’s head leaned forward, bobbing down his length as Zuko’s hand rested on the back of her head, his free hand gripping the sheets that covered the massage table. His hips arched, fingers trembling as he lost himself in the warmth that enveloped him. Eyes opening, his gaze dropped down to see Ty Lee looking back up at him, winking as she came up for air with a wet  _ pop  _ that sent a pleasant chill running down his spine. 

“Did Mai ever do this for you?” Ty Lee asked, kissing the side of his cock as Zuko let out a raspy sigh. 

“D-Didn’t really ask,” Zuko said, not wanting to think about his ex while his gorgeous friend had his prick between her lips. 

“Should have,” Ty Lee said, free hand sliding down her stomach and dipping beneath the waistband of her underwear as she teased him with the tip of her tongue. “You’ll  _ never  _ get what you want if you don’t ask for it~” 

A bead of sweat ran down his back as he watched Ty Lee’s fingers stretch the fabric of her underwear, moaning around him as she gently bobbed her head back and forth. His eyes were transfixed on the way the silk moved, throat burning until he could no longer contain himself. 

“What if I want you?” Zuko heard himself said, stunned as Ty Lee leaned back, looking up at him with a look of pleased confusion. 

“In what way?” Ty lee asked, slowly rising to her feet as Zuko took hold of her shoulders. His mouth was on hers as soon as she was on her feet, smothering a surprised squeal as her hands pressed flat against his chest. 

“On the table,” Zuko panted, fingers tugging at the strings holding her underwear up. 

“Thought I would have to talk you into this,” Ty Lee panted. Her pupils widened as she slowly slipped out of his grasp, hopping up onto the massage table with one leg crossed over the other as she finished undoing her underwear and slipped it out from between her thighs. 

Maybe it was because he hadn’t been with anyone in years, but he had never felt as  _ needy  _ as he did now, grabbing her thighs and spreading them as she leaned back on her hands. 

“I am  _ yours  _ to command, my Lord,” Ty Lee said in a faux-formal voice as Zuko pulled her forward, rolling her on to her elbows as he knelt down behind her. “H-Hey, this is supposed to be  _ your  _ relaxation session, not-” 

Ty Lee bit her lip as she felt an impossibly  _ hot  _ tongue lap at her from behind, the last of her thought dying on her lips as her mouth fell open in surprise. His hands were grabbing at her ass with a kind of shameless desire she didn’t know he was capable of, the last fetters of his propriety falling away. 

“I want to taste you,” Zuko panted, fingers dipping inside her as she arched up onto her tiptoes. She rolled her hips, glancing back to see the leader of her country on his knees behind her, mouth full of her pussy and stroking a cock she had brought to full mast. 

_ So that’s what power feels like,  _ Ty Lee mused, watching Zuko stroke himself as he slowly rose to his feet behind her. 

“Don’t hold back,” Ty Lee said, leaning forward and arching her back as he slid into position. “Come on...let it go.” 

With a low growl that sent a spike of pleasure running through her, Zuko sank into Ty Lee, savoring the soft sigh of pleasure that escaped her lips as he did. One hand steadied itself on her hip, the other groping at her naked breast hungrily. The wood beneath them creaked under their combined weight, but any worry that the table might collapse was undone as soon as Zuko put his lips to her neck. 

“Zuko…” Ty Lee panted, rocking her hips against his to meet every languid thrust as his fingers dipped down between her legs, eliciting a lower purr from Ty Lee’s lips. He seemed to be taking his time, breathing in her perfume and feeling the way her body felt under his hands. There was no reason to rush; nowhere they needed to be but here, now, relishing each other’s company. 

Everything about her was too soft, too warm, too inviting, The way she said his name was as soothing as her hands untangling his muscles. The breath, giggly moans that came out of her mouth brought a smile unbidden to Zuko’s lips. He could feel himself losing control of himself, but for the first time in ages, Zuko didn’t care. 

“I-I’m going to-” Zuko let out a pained grunt followed by a surprised  _ squeal  _ of delight from Ty Lee, hips locking against hers for support as a wave of pleasure rocked through him. Her shoulders were shaking, chest heaving as he rested his head against her back. 

“Wow...feels like you  _ really  _ needed that,” Ty Lee giggled as Zuko pulled out, wincing as a puddle appeared on the robe Ty Lee had worn in. 

“Sorry…” Zuko panted, stealing Ty Lee’s lips with a brief kiss that turned hungry quickly as her hand gripped the back of his neck. 

“I thought things might get messy,” Ty Lee said, legs wobbling as she turned around and sat on the edge of the massage table. “So I took some safety measures.” 

“Oh?’ Zuko said, watching his...lover(?) dab at the mess he had made of her. 

“Ladies secret,” Ty Lee said with a wink. “Last thing you need is illegitimate heirs running around.” 

The thought of Ty Lee playing with a black haired little baby flashed across his mind, a warm feeling taking hold in his chest as he leaned in to kiss her again, greedy for the touch of her skin on his. 

“Are you on watch tonight?” Zuko asked, looking through his eyelashes as Ty Lee who smiled secretively. 

“Suki has put me on Fire Lord duty for the...foreseeable future,” Ty Lee said, running her hands down his bare chest as his roamed over her thighs. “So I am at your disposal, if you require...anything else.” 

“Perfect,” Zuko said, fingers running through her hair as he leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
